Fake-A-Wish
"Fake-A-Wish" is the second episode of the second season of Monkeytown, and the twelfth episode overall. In this episode, "desperate to star on feminist talk show Dr. Womyn, Karen plots to fake cancer in order to be granted a wish from the Make-A-Wish Foundation. Can Karen keep up the lie long enough to achieve her dream?" Plot The episode begins with Karen and Buck watching the Dr. Womyn show. Dr. Womyn announces her new book: Killing Two Men with One Stone: How to Murder Your Father-In-Law and Frame Your Husband for It. There is a surprise copy of the book under everyone's seat, including Karen's, who isn't even in the studio. Buck and Karen then get into another typical argument about feminism. After the opening sequence, Bradley complains that his neck is hurting. Karen quickly dismisses it, until Bradley reveals a massive pencil stabbed into his neck. Buck is horrified and decides to take Bradley to the hospital, but Karen is hesitant because Dr. Womyn is about to come on. At the hospital, Karen grows impatient during Bradley's examination. When Dr. Private confirms that there is a pencil in Bradley's neck, Karen breaks down and retreats to the lobby, where there is a TV that she can watch Dr. Womyn on. She fantasizes about being on the show. Later, Karen notices the Hoc family, who have just received news that their baby has face cancer. However, Dr. Private informs Hocco and Lisa that, because of the diagnosis, their baby will get to make a wish thanks to the Make-A-Wish Foundation. Karen overhears this and asks if someone could just fake cancer to make a wish. Back at the Snortlesons' house, Jasmine talks on the phone with Gina Blubberton about Gina's first date with Bruce McGwire, Jasmine's old flame. Gina says the date was magical, and that Bruce is "the one." After they hang up, Jasmine screams her frustration into her pillow. Later, the Snortlesons' family dinner is cut short when Karen casually announces that she has cancer. The entire family breaks down and vows their support for Karen, and Buck and Karen make plans to go to the hospital to make her wish the following day. That night, Buck secretly weeps in his and Karen's bedroom. When Karen notices, Buck tells her that he feels guilty about the way he's treated her all these years, and he promises to stay strong. The next morning at Monkeytown High School, Jasmine attempts to confront Gina about her feelings for Bruce, but she is interrupted when word gets out that Jasmine's mom has cancer. Bruce declares that having cancer is "cool," and the entire class bands around Jasmine in support. At home, Karen and Buck turn on the TV to see a news report about Jasmine's high school. The students of the high school have teamed up to found the "Jasmine's Mom Foundation," to raise money for Karen's treatment. Buck is elated at the news, but Karen is resistant and changes the subject to her wish. At the hospital, Karen and Buck encounter the Hoc family again in the Make-A-Wish waiting line. The Hocs say that their baby's condition has gotten worse, and they are praying for a miracle. The baby returns and announces that he wished for a lollipop, which infuriates Hocco. While Karen uses the restroom, Buck and Dr. Private discuss Karen's peculiar reaction to her cancer. When it comes time for Karen to make her wish, Dr. Private summons the "Wishing Unicorn;" a.k.a. Cornhead Buni. Cornhead, Buck, and Private are all shocked when Karen wishes to be on the Dr. Womyn show, but her wish is granted anyway. Back at the house, Karen brags about her entire scheme in front of the mirror. Jasmine overhears Karen reveal that she's been faking cancer, and Jasmine is horrified. Karen begs Jasmine not to tell anyone else, so she can achieve her dream of being on Dr. Womyn. Jasmine admits that Karen's "cancer" has been beneficial, considering her new-found popularity. She agrees keep the lie alive. When Karen leaves, Jasmine gets a call from Gina, who says that cancer is "out," which means that Jasmine is not popular anymore. The night of Karen's appearance on Dr. Womyn has finally arrived. Backstage, Karen meets Dr. Womyn herself. Despite Dr. Womyn's disgust, Karen is starstruck. Buck and Karen share a tender moment before she goes onstage. Karen and Dr. Womyn chat about her cancer in front of the audience for a while. Later, Jasmine bursts backstage and confesses to Buck that Karen is faking cancer. Buck and Bradley are shocked. In the audience, a girl named Josephine reveals that Karen is her inspiration for fighting brain cancer. "If Karen can beat this, then I can," she says. Dr. Womyn asks for any more questions from the audience, and Jasmine steps up to the mic. Karen is visibly nervous that Jasmine will spill the beans. Jasmine screams into the mic, "WHY ARE YOU SO EVIL?!" which shocks the audience and Buck and Bradley. Jasmine then goes on a rant about how Karen has been lying to everyone, and she gives her a chance to tell the truth. Karen still remains silent, until Jasmine begins to reveal Karen's secret. Karen screams that she is a fraud, admitting that she faked cancer. The studio is sent into an uproar, and Dr. Womyn declares that Karen has "soiled the good name of feminism." Dr. Womyn orders the audience to kill Karen, and the stampede rushes over Jasmine toward Karen. Later, at the hospital, Karen recovers on a hospital bed. She apologizes profusely to Buck, begging for forgiveness. However, Buck is not visibly angry; he says that he has "grown numb," and he will never see Karen the same again. After Buck leaves, Dr. Private enters the room and tells Karen some heartwrenching news: she has cancer. After the credits, Hocco and Lisa Hoc mourn the death of their baby at his funeral. Mrs. Hoc declares the lollipop (that Baby Hoc wished for) as an eternal remembrance of their son. However, the lollipop has disappeared... into Hocco's mouth. Characters Simple= |-|Advanced list= (00:02) |mentioned= |special type appearances= |voice only appearances= }} *Janet Womyn *Doris Harpingsquire *Unidentified black lemur *Fat-Bear Carrington *Brownfeather Reception Quotes :Main article: Fake-A-Wish/Quotes Trivia Crowd "}}